Brand New Love
by WincestSounds
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! A GokuVegeta Lemony! So Chi chi’s been gone too long, and Vegeta still can’t be trusted, Goku’s taken it to the next step and claimed Vegeta again, can everyone trust Goku now? Chi chi did WHAT?
1. Thinking and a light conversation

Brand New Love

  
  


Chapter I-Thinking and a light conversation

  
  


By: KaKaVegeGurl

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


I guess I don't have much to say and I'm not that much into speaking to myself, O.o ... So umm, lets just get to the story, I hope you enjoy it, 'cuz I did! O.O

~KaKaVegeGurl 

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  
  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  
  


**He had _always_ had a taste for other males... Much stronger then his lust for the female species, at all it didn't matter to him, but to feel so strongly towards a third class idiot like that... Kakarrot? Just the thought made him sick to his stomach... Although... He _had_ to admit that the younger saiyan was _indeed_ attractive... If it weren't for that damned innocence... Yet that thought _alone_ turned him on; Kakarrot was so child-like it only made him feel stronger towards the other Saiyan. The Prince and a third class saiyan? What a joke! His father would laugh at the thought of it... But maybe it was time he himself quit turning to what his father would've done... After all, the king _was _dead... ... ... ... And Vegeta had never needed his father, to begin with, to choose his life for him, he would do what he _wanted_ to do.**

Vegeta straightened up, his back arcing slightly with his hands resting in fists at his sides, he stared ahead at the angel of his existence, the one he had been thinking of _all_ day; Goku, curse him! If it hadn't been for that damned link between the two he would have finished off Goku a long time ago, but to be a saiyan and want to kill one of your own kind, however, was pure cannibalism. Some seriously sick shit!

  
  


Goku frowned as his blood boiled, he stared idealistically at the prince before him; his prince; considering that they both were the only full blooded saiyans left alive. And Vegeta was only looking more revealing in the Saiyan spandex; everyday he wore into it was another detail to add to Goku's prized collection and boy was it growing! He could swear that the other Saiyan was doing it just to make Goku lose his concentration in their spars, did Vegeta really know? But how could he?

The Saiyan Prince had only made Goku more mesmerized as the day had grown on and now they were both just standing there, staring at each other, neither of them looking away, not thinking of hunger or anything for that matter. Vegeta was looking deliciously attractive, legs parted, knees straight, his arms were relaxed and there was no sign of anger on his face, his eyes brows were not forced down in the middle and his nose wasn't flared, thus his lips were parted in awe, like he was in deep thought. Goku's eyes searched up and down Vegeta's body, the light muscles on his arms and legs, his washboard stomach could be seen through the blue spandex and Goku could almost clearly make out the circle of his cute little bellybutton.

***Heh heh, how adorable _was_ it!?***

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Bulma sighed as she looked outside at the two Saiyans, she rinsed her hands off and continued with the pot in her hands, "You know Chi chi, I think they've grown real close, Vegeta and Goku that is, they know each other better then the back of their own hands, I'm proud of the both of 'em. To see so much change between the pair... Even though they won't admit it, I think they really care about each other, I think they'd risk their lives for each other..."

Chi chi glanced over at Bulma and her smile slowly dropped as she frowned, her eye brows narrowed and she snarled, "Humph, well if you ask me..." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest and continued, "I think they've been spending too much time together! Goku's hardly ever home, and I don't like it one bit, that Vegeta guy is just so self centered, he's stealing my guy..."

Bulma giggled as she placed the pot on the stove, "Oh yes Chi chi, Vegeta has _stolen_ your Goku, Goku is gone forever! ... As if! Get a grip girl! I think you've been going over to much of Gohan's math books! You've lost your touch!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Vegeta slowly fell down on his butt beside Goku, "You know Kakarrot... I think we should prepare for a battle..."

"Oh really?" Goku asked turning to Vegeta; his curiosity getting the better of him.

Vegeta looked up at Goku, "I think we should spend much more time training, and take it more serious."

"Well... Why do you think that?"

"Because..." Vegeta said smiling at the attention he was getting, he blushed lightly and frowned, he was a bit hesitant at first to tell Goku of what he was thinking but then gave it a second thought, "Because I feel like something's coming... Like something bad's gonna happen... Just... Someone..."

Goku frowned, "Is it Frieza?"

"No, you idiot. Frieza is dead... And good riddance..."

"Then who do you think it is?" Goku whimpered at Vegeta's name calling.

Vegeta looked down at the stream ahead of them, "I don't know... But he's someone strong... Really strong..."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Goku asked now wondering if Vegeta was just being paranoid, hallucinating or something.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot, grow some brains before you ask that question again..." Vegeta frowned at Goku and looked away, "Look Kakarrot, I know it sounds real suspicious... You know... Me kind of still being able to side with any bad guy that comes our way, but just trust me on this, I've got a bad feeling... I just know it... It's like a plague in my mind, I just can't get the thought out of my head that we're being watched... Like... Studied..." 

  


**Okay... That sounded lame... Studied? Kakarrot won't understand what I'm talking about. Just look at him, sitting there like he's not even interested... This isn't working... What am I doing? Maybe Kakarrot knows? Say something intelligent Vegeta!**

  


Vegeta looked over at Goku and smiled, "But I guess you don't want to listen to my babbling do you, Kakarrot?"

  


***Goku's heart melted as he stared back at the prince, had Vegeta just asked that? He loved listening to the prince babble, he got lots of little hints of things Vegeta was so keen on, things that the prince himself didn't even notice he was saying aloud, Goku could recite every bit of Vegeta's lectures, all of his babbling, every gasp of air, he watched those lips all of the time... If he could just taste them, oops, to answer Vegeta's question...***

  


Goku chuckled and leaned in a bit, "Honestly?" Vegeta nodded and Goku smiled widely, "I am constantly wondering what goes on in that confusing little head of yours, I've been able to look into it a few times, but you're usually thinking about defeating me or kicking the shit out of me or things like that... Like what time of the day it is..."

Vegeta looked down, "You really wanna know what I think?"

Goku smiled even wider, "Yeah! I mean... SURE! I'd love to know!"

"Well... What about?"

"Umm..." Goku thought for a moment and then came back to reality, "Well, honestly... What do you think about 'love'?"

Vegeta crossed his eyes in shock and looked dumb founded for a moment and then looked down, "Love? ... You... Umm... You really wanna know?" Goku nodded automatically and Vegeta had to laugh, "Well... Love... I think it's sacred."

"Sacred?" Goku asked looking confused.

  


***Sacred, huh? That's pretty sweet... Vegeta thinks love is sacred... Heh... Who would've guessed! Lets see how he explains it!*** 

  


"Yeah... Sacred..." Vegeta said looking up at the sky, "You see... _Honestly_, you should never lie to someone... _Anyone_... If you say you love them, then really you _should_, be sure of yourself before you tell them that you love them... I think that if you say you love them... Then you should be honest about it..."

Goku smiled, "Wow... I didn't think you were the kind for thinking so strongly, that's real deep!"

"Hmm..." Vegeta looked at Goku and sighed, "So... Kakarrot, what do you think of love?"

Goku looked down and blushed, "Uhh... Well gee... Umm... I just think that if you do want to be with someone for the rest of your life and you would give anything for their safety and you're sure that you love them, don't wait till the last minute, love should be sweet, and it shouldn't be taken lightly or for granted. If you tell someone you love them then mean it and give them your all, at all times, make sure they don't feel sad, never hurt them... It just sucks to say you love someone and then fall for someone else you think is closer to you, if you truly love someone then you shouldn't have the ability to love anyone else..."

"That'd be nice..." Vegeta said sitting back on the rock behind him and stared at the sky, "But what if you can't help how you feel, what if you know your feelings for someone are growing, someone you never thought you'd one day think of in that perspective."

"Huh?" Goku looked at Vegeta, "Perspective? ... Oh! ... Well then I'd say go for it, but make sure your love is still yours to give, you don't want to hurt anyone else that means something to you..."

Vegeta looked down and frowned, "Hmm... Well umm... Well..."

Goku chuckled, "Lets go spar some more."

"Okay."

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Well... That's it for the first chapter...

Please wait for more! And review...

~KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Bruising and accusing

Brand New Love

  


Chapter II-Bruising and Accusing

By: KaKaVegeGurl

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Back for another cup of yaoi, eh? Well let's not get into too much detail, I don't like to bother you! Please read on and enjoy the fic!

~KaKaVegeGurl ^-^

  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  


**Life can really seem to suck every once in a while, sometimes, and right now was one of those times, it had been one full week since their conversation at the stream, and Vegeta just couldn't concentrate on training any more. He had tried everything he could think of... But for some reason he had lost his motivation, that Kakarrot was wearing in on him and slowly eating up his arrogance. The Prince could swear he was constantly being watched by someone, it was like he knew he felt the power but he couldn't fully make it out, like a ghost, there was no explanation for it; maybe lack of sleep? No... It was something else, and it wasn't nice; it was powerful! **

**Even though it was Vegeta _himself_ that had said that him and Kakarrot should spar a lot more he had been trying to avoid the other saiyan all week, he didn't feel he could give Kakarrot his all, and _that_ bothered him! All he could do was think of the younger man, the guy he desired so much; secretly and deniably from the first day, but he was _positive_ that Kakarrot had no idea that two males could love, therefor Vegeta was just chewing on a piece of gum that had no flavor in the first place; Kakarrot was a helpless cause, there was no chance of him liking Vegeta back, even if Kakarrot did like Vegeta the Prince wouldn't hesitate to push him away, he didn't deserve Kakarrot's love...**

**He had also came to the indiscreet fact that he was attracted to Kakarrot... _BADLY_, he wanted the other Saiyan so much... He _needed_ him, all of this time he did, if he lost Kakarrot he didn't know what he'd do... And now that Vegeta had finally put it to his mind that Kakarrot was much greater than any of the elite fighters on their planet, he would _gladly_ accept Kakarrot as his mate if the chance came. It was folly to think of him as any mere third class Saiyan, now that he was stronger than the Prince himself, Vegeta had convinced himself of that, but he would never truly be able to tell that to the taller Saiyan, and he would probably never have the chance to tell the younger Saiyan how he truly felt**

"Damn it!" Vegeta threw his head into his hands as he began to cry, his entire body slowly began shaking as the tears ran down his cheeks and landed on the floor, "Why can't I just tell you!? ... Curse you Kakarrot! ... I hate you! Damn it! Why do I love you _so_ much!?" 

  
  


Goku stared down at the two bodies in front of him, if they could still be called that, blood was all over his shirt and his hands, on his face and his pants, he had tried to save them... But he was much to late, why hadn't he done anything? He just stood there, looking stupid, "Vegeta......" He sobbed and repeated himself again and again, "Why would you do such a thing? ... Why?... It's not like you..."

***Why would Vegeta have done such a thing? Was Gohan right? He had seen it with his own two eyes, he was there, it _WAS_ Vegeta, there was no doubt about it, but the wild look in his eyes was too unnatural for the Prince, "Darn it!" he heard himself say aloud, "I truly thought Vegeta had changed, but... But why?!" there was no mistake about it now, it had been Vegeta, it had happened and Goku didn't do anything to stop it, and it was only four yards ahead of himself, he had felt so helpless, just standing there like an idiot in disbelief as the prince had torn his wife and his youngest son to pieces. But still a question remained... Why would Vegeta do such a thing? That Prince had always had a reason for the things he did, _ALWAYS_, why would Vegeta have a reason to wipe both Goten and Chi chi out of existence? Whatever the reason was Goku was going to find out. But it still didn't make any sense! The tight spandex suit, the boots, the strength, the muscles, the fighting style, the ki signature, EVERYTHING! It was all Vegeta, all of it... Except those eyes, the raw wild look in them, like they weren't tame, he had never seen such a look before... Let alone a look on Vegeta's face... But something else still didn't fit... Something else bothered him...***

  
  


**If he didn't have the strength enough to tell Kakarrot how he felt then what kind of fighter was he? He was such a coward! So weak and fragile...**

The Prince wiped his tears on his shirt and put his head back in his hands as he mumbled to himself sadly.

  


Vegeta looked up as Goku appeared in front of him, he; the Prince of all Saiyans was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, he had been crying. He was wearing normal human clothes, a pair of khaki pants, a long sleeved blue shirt and just some socks.

Goku stared down at Vegeta, "Hi." He said coldly and sat by Vegeta, paying close attention to Vegeta's soaked shirt and the tear lines on his cheeks, "I'm guessing you know what this is about?" He stated with a bit of sarcasm.

Vegeta frowned as he finished wiping away the rest of his tears, "N-Not exactly... Why are you here?"

"You know why, now you owe me an explanation." The younger Saiyan said with not the slightest hint of humor on his face.

Vegeta stared at Goku in fear, slowly his eyes widened and he blinked for a bit; trying to take in what Goku was saying, how did he know? "A-Are you serious? I have no idea what you are interpreting Kakarrot."

Goku felt angered and slapped Vegeta hard across the cheek, "_Goddamn it, Vegeta_! Stop trying to act so innocent! I _saw_ what you did! I was there! _I saw everything_!"

"Umm..." Vegeta's eyes filled with tears as he reached his left hand up to touch his red cheek, the tears started streaming down his cheek as he gulped down his sorrow and looked at Goku again, "Kakarrot... I-I-I don't know... Wh-what you're talking about... What did I do...?" He froze as he remembered something from last week.

  


**Oh Kami! He _can't_be talking about _that_, could he? But _how_ does he know? How _would_ he know!?**

  


Vegeta looked down as he tried to hold back more tears.

Goku loosened up a bit and looked down at the Prince softly, "Vegeta..."

  


***The person he loved... Vegeta... Sitting in front of him, tears forming in his eyes, cheek red and softened, the sweetest swelled lips; open and wet... What should he do? Vegeta had killed his wife and Goten! But Goku loved him! Should Vegeta get what he deserved? Come on, Goku! You can do this, Vegeta has killed innocent people plenty of times before without any hesitation, But Vegeta himself wasn't an innocent person, did Vegeta really need mercy? Goku had _watched_ it! There was no hesitant gestures in Vegeta's small miniature massacre, none! But Vegeta had said that he didn't know what Goku was talking about. Was he lying?***

  


Vegeta looked up at Goku as the taller Saiyan moved a bit, "K-Kakarrot, I-I didn't... I-I couldn't hel-help it, I didn't want t-to tell you......"

  


***Couldn't help it? Didn't want to tell him? What was Vegeta saying, could he not control himself? Was someone else controlling him?***

  


"Kakarrot please..." Vegeta looked back down again, now ashamed of himself, "I just... Wa-wanted you s-so bad... I didn't... Didn't think anyone else was around... I-I mean..."

  


**He knew he sounded like a coward... He could hear his own words... Boy did he feel so pathetic! Admitting something like this to someone who had seen it only a few days ago! How embarrassing!**

  


***Wanted him? Vegeta had known that he had seen it! Vegeta had looked right at him! After all, all five of them _were _right in the open!*** 

  


Goku frowned a bit more, now though, he was confused, "Uhh..."

Vegeta didn't bother to look at Goku, he felt so ashamed of himself, like the dog caught with the son's dinner, "I just didn't w-want you to see me like t-that - this, it's just... Well, No, I _wanted _you to see me like that... Th-that's why I was doing it... Oh Kami..."

"Vegeta what are you talking about?" Goku asked not quite understanding what Vegeta was saying.

  


**Huh? What am I talking about? He already knows, why is he asking? ......... Wait... Maybe he doesn't know about...... Oh great! I just...... How do I explain it now? NOW he knows about it! But did he truly get what I was talking bout? Well he is an idiot! Hopefully he didn't catch onto it!** 

  


Vegeta looked up at Goku now, his face was flushed with embarrassment, "Huh K-Kakarrot? ... S-Sunday when I was in the f-forest alone..."

Goku's eyes narrowed and he growled, he slowly cocked a brow and his face flushed in understanding, "Sunday, huh? What happened Sunday? ... Oh my gosh!"

Vegeta blushed crimson and gulped, "N-nothing... Well... Umm... What were you talking about? Kakarrot?"

"Just a few minutes ago when you were at my house."

"What?!" Vegeta looked at Goku in surprise and gasped, "Just a few minutes ago? ... ... I couldn't have been over at your house, today, at all... I was here... Crying." 

Goku frowned and seemed to be thinking real hard, "But I... But I _saw_ you do it... We all did, Me, Gohan, Goten and Chi chi."

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Whew! This entire day was dedicated to writing this chapter! O.O What a blast! O.O Well... What do you think so far? O.o Please review! And be patient for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one, and they only get longer!

Heh heh!

~KaKaVegeGurl ^.^


	3. Leaking emotions

Brand New Love

  
  


Chapter III - Leaking Emotions

  
  


By: KaKaVegeGurl

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  
  


*Sigh* Hopefully this works out the way I planned... I feel like I'm losing control of this darn fic... Oh well... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Pleaz read on!

~KaKaVegeGurl

  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  


**About a month ago was the last encounter with that 'Vegeta poser' that Kakarrot had been talking about before, Vegeta himself had finally seen him, in the flesh... The creature looked astonishingly _just_ like him, there was almost no mistake, like Kakarrot had said, there were no differences... Except those eyes, he was like a weird twisted Vegeta with an abnormal desire for blood and death, and the creature talked funny too! He mumbled things over and over to himself, it sounded pretty funny 'cuz they both sounded alike as well... Everyone had tied to catch the cowardice 'Vegeta poser', but every time after an attack they could never find him, his ki disappeared... Completely! Kakarrot had been worrying since and was constantly looking around and keeping a sharp eye out...**

Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall as he sat on his bed, "Those eyes..." He sat up straight and remembered back to his encounter with the odd creature...

  
  


*************************************

_"You have not a scream of a chance against me, no scream, no scream, nope, my precious little Vegeta," The 'Vegeta poser' grabbed onto Vegeta's chin as he hugged him tightly from behind, "My Prince, yes, mine, all mine, we are but the same, we are, we are, we are, the same, Vegeta, We're the same, I have you exactly where I want you, that I do, exactly where I want you, and I'm not ever letting go, nope, not gonna let go, nope, no way..."_

_Vegeta growled at the creature and looked back at it in fear, "What kind of sick freak are you?!" He barked out and tried to wriggle a way out._

_"I am you, Vegeta, I am, I am..." The creature smiled as one of it's torn and un-gloved fingernails cut into Vegeta's left cheek, "Oooooo... You have red blood, yup, it's red, red, red, red, like that 'Goku' guy and his wife an' son.... Is it delicious? Is it? I bet it is! Like the ones on that weird planet... But those were green, they were, they were green, uh huh, I remember, see I remember... I didn't get to try the other three's, but I can and will try your's, yes I will, I'll try your's."_

_Vegeta tried to back away but the creature only held on tighter, "You're sick! G-Get away from me! Don't touch me!"_

_The 'Vegeta Poser' only smiled and licked the blood up that leaked out of the cut, "Mmm..." He hummed and licked again, "Oh you are but yummy, you are, it tastes so good, like copper! Yes it does, that it does, you taste like copper, you do, you do!"_

_Vegeta gulped, "Get away! ... Let me go!" he tried to twist away and then came face to face with the other Vegeta, "What do you want!? ... L-Let go of me!"_

_"I want more... Mmmm, such luscious lips, do they bleed as well? Do they? I bet they do!" The creature placed a hand on the back of Vegeta's neck and pulled the Prince closer to him, biting onto his bottom lip and sucked venomously._

_After a moments struggle he pulled away and smiled widely, "Ooooo...."___

*************************************

  


Vegeta shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and slowly stood, his legs shook unsteadily, ready to give way. His head nodded wearily as he stumbled out of his room; not bothering to close the door as he mumbled and walked down the hallway. He wasn't paying much attention to what was in front of him and he looked ahead just in time to bump into something big and orange, "Huh?"

  


**Ok... What the hell was that?**

  


He shook his head, looked up and smiled when he saw Goku, "Ah, Kakarrot... What are you doing here?"

Goku had a wide grin on his face as he put his hands on the Prince's shoulders and hugged him tightly, "Bulma... She told me you were sick, so I wanted to make you something... I knew you were awake... So I was bringing it to your room."

"Hmm... Right..." Vegeta looked down at the tray spilt all over the floor, "Umm... Kakarrot..."

"I know..." Goku said still smiling, not a trace of worry or sadness on his face, "I know... It was for you... But I dropped it..."

Vegeta smiled softly, "That's very sweet of you, Kakarrot."

  


**He brought him food... How cute, if only he could give him a bit _more_ satisfaction! Oh well! Heh... But he still wondered just_ exactly_ why Kakarrot was doing this at _three thirty-four in the morning_... Hmm, Time to find out!**

  


"So umm... Kakarrot... Why are you here so late at night?"

Goku chuckled, "It's morning 'Geta... An' besides... It gets _really_ lonely bein' all alone in the middle of the trees with no one to talk to." he reached to the wall and clicked a little red button, "I needed someone to share company with, and you're the only one I _really_ enjoy talking to!"

  


**Vegeta sunk into himself and chuckled, so Kakarrot was lonely, all alone, with no Chi chi and no Goten, and no Gohan; who was now living on his own in the city with a job, Kakarrot got no attention... The poor thing, he _did _understand how Kakarrot felt, all of the years that he was alone and had to look after himself all of the time, it was boring, and you start to feel a bit depressed after a while, and try to find some way to get a lot of attraction... Like the line goes, 'it gets a little lonely at the top', it was right! So Kakarrot and him were_ both _lonely, they could share it together, all of the time, he'd be happy to cheer Kakarrot up!**

  


"Right... Well... How about we... Umm... Go back to my room?" 

Goku smiled even wider, "YEAH!" he followed Vegeta into the room just as some of Bulma's robots appeared down the hall to clean up the mess.

  
  


"So Vegeta, are you feeling any better since the umm.... The uhh... You know..." Goku stumbled as he sat with Vegeta on the bed.

Vegeta smiled.

  


**'I am now that you're here...'**

  


He blushed and looked at the clock, "Yes actually... It was much worse earlier..."

"Ah! I SEE!" Goku chuckled and just stared at Vegeta, "So uhh... T-This new bad guy... What do you think about him?"

"Him, huh? ... ... Oh, the wannabe 'Vegeta poser'!" Vegeta smirked and sat back a bit as Goku licked his lips, "Oh he's_ really_ strong..."

  


***Oh kami! I don't think I can hold it in any longer... No! Ugh.................. He's just so damn beautiful......................... If I could just........................................... Just one little...................................................................................... Okay... Calm down Goku... You can do this...***

  


"... And I think it would be best if we just try to stay far away from him... You know... I don't think we're safe...... Kakarrot?" Vegeta looked at Goku and blushed, "What _are_ you staring at?"

Goku licked his lips again, "N-Nothing... I-I was just thin-thinking... Umm..."

Vegeta cocked a brow at the younger Saiyan, "Huh?"

Goku slowly pushed up on the bed, succeeding in dominating Vegeta's current height and leaned forward, he lightly brushed his lips across Vegeta's and then kissed them.

Vegeta froze and pulled in a sharp breath of air just as Goku kissed him, "Kami..." he whispered against Goku's mouth.

  


**Oh Kami... Just as though my very dreams had come true... A kiss! This kiss!** Vegeta thought, his mind was swirling around as he slowly began to lose control, finally giving in to his emotions, ** It _is_ possible for Kakarrot to feel attracted to me... ? Hopefully I don't wake up from this dream because I want to feel what happens next... A kiss... So sweet, his lips are soft and angelic... Much better than I could have ever imagined, oh kiss me more soft white angel! Taste my mouth! I offer it to you freely! It is yours! Such tender softness, I only want more!**

  


***Wow! Gee! I can hear him! His voice is screaming in his mind... His lips are so sweet and swollen, delicious! I should have done this _much _sooner! I'm sure he's feeling the same way that bald guy did when Vegeta killed him, wasn't he Vegeta's partner or body guard or something? Yeah... Like he was going to heaven... Vegeta sure feels like he's on cloud 9, heh heh....***

  


Goku slowly pushed his tongue into Vegeta's mouth, savoring the sweet taste as he explored the insides, he smiled into Vegeta as he heard the shorter Saiyan moan and grab tightly onto his orange gi shirt.

Vegeta himself was having a blast as he slowly was pushed down onto his back on the bed, he reached his arms up and wrapped them around Goku's neck, pulling the younger Saiyan closer.

  


**Kami, If this keeps up... I'm gonna really regret what comes after in a few months or so... And I don't want to hurt Kakarrot... And I'm sure he'll regret it too...** Vegeta wanted to pull out but just didn't have the strength as he was picked up into Goku's strong arms, he felt all of his control, pride and power go down the drain. He was in heaven and he didn't want to leave.

  


Goku slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked down at the frail Prince in his arms, and Vegeta stared up at him with such intimacy, Goku could feel his heart melt in his chest, Vegeta's overconfident walls were down, and he was vulnerable in this state, Goku gasped.

  


***He could just stare at Vegeta forever, as long as it could be this moment right here, the small, fragile Prince, laying here in his arms, such a blush across his face filled with the love he had for Goku, the fear of being hurt by Goku, an embarrassment of being so vulnerable, and his want and need for the stronger, younger, taller and _much_ larger Saiyan... Goku could just cry... Vegeta trusted him enough to drop everything else...***

  


Vegeta reached his right hand up and lightly touched Goku's cheek, he leaned up slowly and kissed Goku's sweet angelic lips, then dropped back down into the younger Saiyan's arms with a weak sigh, "Hmm... Kakarrot..." 

The taller Saiyan picked him up all of the way and laid Vegeta down in the bed, he climbed underneath the blankets and wrapped the Prince up in his arms, "Oh Vegeta..."

  


***Just hopefully... No one would interrupt this moment... Maybe then time would freeze and they could stay like this... Him holding his Prince, the both of them wrapped up in the blankets of the bed, the smell of Vegeta all around them, just the two of them... Staring into each other... It was a nice feeling.***

  


**Kakarrot... Just exactly what had happened? He didn't quite remember... Did this mean that Kakarrot loved him? But why would he? He had a wife and two beautiful children... And after all of the fights they both had been through; Frieza, Cell, Cooler, Brolli, all of those damn Androids, and Buu... All of those fights... And Kakarrot had still had the time to love him... Even though they both already had families...Each of them a Wife and two children... It was nice to know that you had someone so close to you, and someone who would do anything to back you up and be there for you through thick and through thin........... But was it really over.... ? After all of those fights, all of those deaths and threats and new levels of the Super Saiyan... Was it truly over? No... It couldn't be... They still hadn't defeated that 'Vegeta poser' guy... What would happen next? Where was that creature of mischief?**

  


Vegeta leaned up and kissed Goku again, he turned to the window as the lightning flashed and lighted up the room, "Huh?" He frowned and looked back at Goku, the younger Saiyan was fast asleep.

  


**Since when did it start raining? I don't remember any thunder...**

  


Through the darkness he could see a form standing outside of the window; on the balcony, watching the two Saiyans in the bed, it was soaked, with spiked up hair, and it's form was clearly just tight skin, dark cold eyes that flashed red... With the next flash of lightning the figure was gone... Had he imagined it? Was his eyes playing tricks on him?

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Oooooo... Creepy... I got the chills now! Tell me what you think about my little Vegeta-poser-creepy-creature-blood-thirsty-dude? What should I call him now? It'll be too confusing with two Veggies! @.@ If you have a suggestion pleaz take some time to e-mail it to me at KaKaVegeGurl@hotmail.com *.* ... Oh well... I'm beat for the day... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more! And they will be longer! Just wait!

............. And uhh... while you're waiting... Could you review!? O.o

More reviews; more chapters! Heh heh!

~KaKaVegeGurl lll^.^*

!

!

!

!

!

V


	4. Patience and love making

Brand New Love

  


Chapter IV - Patience and Love Making

  


By: KaKavegeGurl

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Wow! The fourth chapter! Boy is this getting interesting?! 

Okay, so here's the thing, this 'new Vegeta guy', this 'Vegeta poser' or also as he's been known as 'the creature'... I need a name for him, so I'm asking you; the readers, to come up with a reasonable nickname we could call him... It gets too confusing, So... E-mail me if you have a suggestion! KaKaVegeGurl@hotmail.com 

Thanx bunches! Read on! O.o

~KaKaVegeGurl ^.^

  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  


***Vegeta... All of this time I had wanted him and worried that he would kill me if I told him how I felt, what a waste... When all of that time... He was going through the same thing, but he couldn't tell me because he didn't want to be embarrassed when I told him I didn't like him that way back... He was doubtful of himself... In other words for the first time in probably his entire life... He wasn't at least seventy percent sure of himself... And now? I'm not sure where he feels he is... He must be so confused... This is the first time he's ever felt this way for anyone... Change is hard... And all he needs is time, something I'm good at giving... I just hope it doesn't backfire on me... *** 

  


And now that they both had 'found' each other and had opened up... They were inseparable... Of course; Vegeta was still on cloud 9. He was floating up into the heavens, and as for Goku... He was just in pure bliss... Nothing was better... NOTHING... He just had to be near Vegeta at all times... To know he was safe...

  


**'Cloud 9' huh? Yeah that's what Kakarrot had said... 'Cloud 9'... Well, if Kakarrot is up there I'm sure to be on 'Cloud 9', heh... This love thing was only getting better... But for some reason he just didn't feel completely into it... Something was stopping him from giving Kakarrot his all... But what it was he still had yet to find out...**

  


"Hey Vegeta..." Goku said; standing up from the table with a soda in his hand, his eyes searched up and down Vegeta's body and he grinned, tossing his drink into the trash can, "I'm sure Bulma won't be back till nightfall... You know..."

Vegeta looked over at Goku and smiled softly, he was sitting on the counter in his favorite 'human-like' clothes; a large orange shirt that was too big for him, some cute khaki pants that fit him well and a pair of cloud white socks, "... Huh... Yeah I guess..." He shifted a bit and parted his legs.

Goku smiled widely and walked over to Vegeta, "So... Umm..." He kissed Vegeta's nose and hugged him close.

"So what? Third class..." Vegeta chuckled and pushed his hands up into Goku's large yellow shirt as he unzipped the younger Saiyan's pants, "Her date with Yamcha... It could..."

"No it couldn't..." Goku kissed Vegeta's neck and forced his waist in between the small Prince's legs, setting his hands down on the counter and blinked a little before smiling again, "Relax my Prince... Let me pleasure you..."

"Mmmm... Whatever..." Vegeta looked straight into Goku's eyes and chuckled as he rubbed the taller Saiyan's nipples, "Do what you want, baka..."

  


**Sure... Do what you want... Vegeta had to admit he _was_ getting use to _this_ kind of stuff... Just the feeling of having someone close to you was really nice, sticky sweaty bodies; together after _the_ climax... He wanted that with Kakarrot... He wanted to feel that... He enjoyed Kakarrot's love... Kakarrot's strength... His care and his comforting words... The lot! Of course just saying this or thinking it made him sound weak... But Kakarrot said fights can't be fought without love... How had the Prince been living this whole time? While fighting without love?... Maybe he would ascend to the third level because of this... Hmm...**

  


Goku leaned forward more and buried his head in the crook of Vegeta's neck, pushed his hands up under Vegeta and lifted the Prince into his arms, "I love you... Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled softly, "Right... I... I love you too... Kakarrot..." He wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and kissed him as Goku walked up the stairs and into Vegeta's room.

  


***It's _really _cold in here... But at least he's enjoying this... I sure am... It had constantly been a wonder why Vegeta had ever chosen him, why he had fallen for Goku instead of anyone else... And it's really hard to make the Prince open up and show himself to you; almost impossible... But he had found Vegeta's weak spot; an easy way to get Vegeta to tell him almost anything... And he had also found that it was quite cute that the Prince was very ticklish, and it's easy to get to him when you know the right buttons to push....***

  


**Just when I thought things couldn't get better... He proves me wrong every time... Just the look in his eyes could tell you a twelve-chapter-five-page-each story on it's own... He was beautiful... And in Vegeta's mind Kakarrot was his god... Of course in some ways he really was... He was unbeatable... He was truly a beautiful man... To be able to love and feel emotional and merciful and still be able to win every battle he's ever been in... To become a Super Saiyan without even the right blood-line! ... To ascend to the third level before any other Saiyan before his time... It was magical... And folly to stand in his way...**

  


Goku lightly laid Vegeta down on the blue satin sheets of the bed and softly climbed on top of him, he lifted a hand to his Prince's cheek and chuckled, "I... I never thought I'd see you like this... You know... In my arms..." He slowly leaned down and kissed the Prince's soft swollen lips, licking them and then pushed his tongue in.

"Hmm..." Vegeta pulled out of the kiss slowly, pulled off his orange shirt and looked up at Goku, a light blush spread across his cheeks and he turned his head to the side in a slight, almost unnoticeable, embarrassment of himself.

Goku wrapped his arms comfortingly around Vegeta and pulled him close, "You are so cute... I could just eat you up..." Slowly he pushed a hand down into Vegeta's pants, watching the shorter man's face for any signs of uneasiness and then after being sure of himself; lightly began to suck on the Prince's neck.

  


**Vegeta's head was swimming... All he was seeing was a blur... The feel of Kakarrot's lips and hands, the smell of him... The heat of him... It was clouding his mind... And if he could think of anything as good before... It was sure that now the fog was creeping in the way... If it was possible now any more than it was before, he was even more in love with Kakarrot... He had known he had wanted this for a very long time now, he had been ready, he was so sure of himself he could just taste it!**

  


Vegeta pushed his neck against Goku's mouth and placed his hands on the younger man's waist, "Ka... Ka-Kakarrot will you st-stop teasing me!?"

Goku chuckled and pulled away a bit, he slipped his hand out of Vegeta's pants and watched the soft white liquid on his hand, "You know Vegeta; you could be a little bit more fun..." He stopped and looked at Vegeta as he had realized something was wrong.

Vegeta looked at Goku and frowned, his eyebrows narrowed and for the moment he looked angry, "I really don't like your teasing... I don't like it any more than I do being face to face with that lizard Frieza..."

"But... Why?"

"Because, you idiot..."

Goku sighed sadly and looked down, his eyes softened as he felt them begin to well with tears, "Would you stop calling me that? I'm not an idiot, Vegeta..."

"Yes you are..."

Goku stopped and looked hurt, he swallowed and licked his lips as a tears rolled down his cheek, "Y-You don't mean that... Do you... ?"

"I always mean what I say..." Vegeta said turning away and crossed his arms, he looked like the old Vegeta, like the one that had killed his own partner; the Vegeta from _way_ before; the 'Frieza mind infested Vegeta'.

"You don't mean that either... If you always mean what you say... Then you love me..." 

"No I don't..." Vegeta looked at Goku and then looked away again, "Just... Just get on with it Kakarrot... Don't you want to finish this all before that damn woman gets home with her idiotic boyfriend... Well? ... Get on with it..."

Goku blinked away his tears and pulled off both of their pants.

  
  
  


**I didn't mean to be so rude to Kakarrot last night... I love him... I truly do... It's just... My damn pride is getting in the way of my feelings... It won't let me fully express them... Maybe I should go and apologize to him... I know he's hurting... I just wish I could wish my damn memories of Frieza away, and this Pride needs to be done away with... Somehow... I'll think of a way... But my first priority... Kakarrot...**

Vegeta got up off of the couch and turned the TV off.

  


"Kami... Vegeta..." Goku tossed another rock into the large waterfall as he looked across at it from his seat on a grassy cliff... It was about five thirty at night and the view was just beautiful, captivating; a sunset with all kinds of colors molded into it... Red, orange, pink, blue, and purple, all with a waterfall just underneath it... Glorious! "...Just like Vegeta..." He wiped a tear from his cheek and tore up a blade of grass as he sat back against a tree behind him and sighed sadly, his mood was down, just like his old 'Son smile'...

***Why would he say such things? ... He did say he loved me... I know he did... But then he said he didn't... Was he lying or was he really telling the truth? ... Maybe deep down inside he does hate me... I know he's kind of felt that way for the longest time... Like with the whole Super Saiyan Three thing and me holding back in there battle while Majin Buu was being awakened... Or just the fact that Vegeta wasn't the one that killed Frieza... Would that affect how Vegeta felt about him?***

He looked up and turned when he heard someone breathing behind him...

  


Vegeta smiled softly as he stared down at the younger Saiyan, his eyes were sad and had a soft loving look in them, "Hello Kakarrot... Can I sit with you?"

"Sure..." Goku said with a frown, scooting over a tad and watched in awe and surprise as Vegeta chuckled and sat down in his lap, "Uhh... Vegeta?" Goku looked down at the Prince now in confusion.

Vegeta sighed, laid his head back on Goku's shoulder and looked up at him with a smile on his face, "It's nice here, very calm... Comforting and quiet... But that's not the reason why I'm here... So... Umm... Kakarrot... ?"

"Yeah, Vegeta?" 

"I-I want to apologize to you..." He said looking at the waterfall and reached up to touch Goku's cheek with his right hand, "For hurting you... I didn't mean to... I do love you, I just... Umm... And you're not an idiot... I really do love you... I don't mean to hurt you... I wish I could just take back everything that I said, it was stupid of me, I just spoiled a really sweet moment between the two of us... I want to be as close to you as I can get... I want to love you.. I want to..." He froze and blushed as he sat there for a moment thinking of what he was about to say, " Umm... Uh... Do you umm... D-Do you forgive me, l-love?"

Goku smiled sweetly down at Vegeta and wrapped his arms securely around the Prince, kissed him on the cheek and stared at the sky, "Of course I do, Vegeta... I understand... And I think I'm understanding what you're saying..."

  


**This damn Frieza problem is getting worse... It's like it's trying to control me, all the thoughts I have from the past... The blasted thing is getting stronger each day, even with Frieza dead he's still attacking me in some way... If I could just hold it off for a little bit longer... I don't want to ruin the moment... And I don't want to hurt Kakarrot again...**

  


"Just please be patient with me... I'm trying to... Fight something inside that's... T-Taking control of my mind..." Vegeta sighed and turned around to looked into the taller man's eyes, he lifted both of his hands and put them on both of Goku's cheeks as he blushed, tears welling, "Just umm... Just be there for me..."

  


***If I could just get my hands on that cursed overgrown lizard... I'd show him a piece of _my_ mind... What he's done to Vegeta... I could just rip him apart and blow him away with a Kamehameha wave... But... But I need to be here for Vegeta right now... He needs me and he needs my strength most of all... He needs my comfort...***

  


Goku chuckled, looking down at Vegeta's lips and kissed his Prince's hands, "Always..."

Vegeta smiled sadly and wrapped his arms tightly around Goku's neck as the two of them sat there, by the waterfall, the sunset had faded away as the night started to take over and the stars began to appear in the sky. 

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Oh that was just so cute! Aww... Well I hope that you enjoyed this one... It took me a while but I finally got up and wrote it... Oh well... It's 3:20 in the morning and I'm tired (Can't hardly see straight)... Goodnight for now! Oh and umm... Review! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! But enjoy for now!

~KaKaVegeGurl *^.^*


	5. A few issues and a surprising visit

Brand New Love

  


Chapter V - A Few Issues and A Surprising Visit

  


By: KaKaVegeGurl

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Ah yes... The fifth chapter... Are you ready for it? You waited so long and finally it has arrived! Isn't this interesting!? As for the 'Creature' thing, you remember? The 'Vegeta Poser', well, that's what we're going to call him; 'Vegeta Poser', okay? Oh well, I don't want to pester you... So go on and read it! Enjoy! *^.^*

~KaKaVegeGurl

  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**T**...**T** = Trunks' thoughts written from my view

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  


Vegeta looked up as Goku walked into the room, "H-Hi..."

  


***Damn... It's just as I thought... Vegeta's going to play it cool... He's going to act like we never happened, like _nothing_ happened...***

  


Goku smiled soullessly and walked over to Vegeta, the Prince was once again seated on his bed, in Indian style, wearing a skin tight spandex suit, no boots and no gloves, "Hey..." he sat on the bed and looked at Vegeta sadly.

  


** What does he expect me to do? Just up and _poof_ _her_ feelings for him away? He knows I can't do that and _I _know he wished back that woman and Goten, what was he expecting? It all to be okay? He has his family and his woman back now... I should be nothing to him, I _am _nothing... Except when he comes here and creeps into my bed so I can help him calm his anger, but that's all... I know they're both here, and I know he's scared... But what am I suppose to do? He's the dominant one in this fucked up relationship... If either of us he should be taking care of me; not the other way around... But he needs _my_ strength now... I need to be here for him... Because I love him... And he isn't that woman's baka anymore anyway... He's mine, and I'm _not _gonna lie to _her_... I couldn't stomach it...**

  


Vegeta looked at Goku, blinking a few times, the frown worn on his face was a beauty, he finally smiled and touched Goku's shoulder, "Kakarrot..." He slowly leaned over and kissed Goku's lips.

Goku pulled away and looked at Vegeta, "But..."

"Shut up..." Vegeta said putting his finger over Goku's mouth, "You're so stupid... I am jealous of her... I _can_ admit _that_ much... But she is_ not_ going to getyou without a fight... I assure you I _will _win this time... You're an idiot if you think I will share _one_ night and then act like it didn't exist the _very_ next week... And you've only been ignoring me because you're afraid of what I will do to that... She-devil down stairs !! ... I _would_ let her live... But if she stands in my way... I can _promise _you that you _will_ be wishing her back _again_."

Goku starred at Vegeta, "But... H-How did you know...?"

"I always know, Kakarrot..." Vegeta ran his hand down Goku's chest, his smile growing wider as he slipped it through the blue sash around Goku's waist, "If you keep this up _too_ long... I might just have to have _my_ way with you... Patience is _no_ fun."

Goku sighed and pulled Vegeta's hand out of his pants, "We can't..."

  


***I'm really not feeling up to this... Not when Chi chi's here at least... It just feels so wrong... I mean... What if she hears us? What if she sees us? It'd seem pretty odd... My own wife walking in on me packing in the Proud Prince Of All Saiyans... Eeee...***

  


"And why not?" The Prince retorted with a cocked brow.

  


**Yeah why not, Kakarrot?**

  


"Because..." Goku pushed Vegeta back a little, "She's right down stairs... I'd feel-"

"And what rule in you're book says that you should be telling a cold-blooded murderer this?" Vegeta asked as he finally sat back, "That's what I thought... Go back to your banshee, Kakarrot..." He slowly crept back into his Indian style position again, his muscles loosening and his body decreasing in it's mass, "I'm just your entertainment; as always... And I fully respect the way you _act_ like an idiot, yet you use so many people to your _own_ advantage... Even me..."

"But Vegeta-"

"No!" Vegeta stood up and pointed at the door, "Look... You come in here... Thinking that I'm the one that doesn't want to be a great part in this use-to-be-growing relationship and here it was you not wanting to! Get out!"

Goku bit his lip and stood slowly, he sighed and leaned over to Vegeta, "Fine..." A tear ran down his cheek just as he turned and walked out of the room.

Vegeta growled and looked to the side, a pained look on his face, and a tear also ran down his cheek.

  


**What was I suppose to do? He should be the sorry one, and I'm _not_ going to apologize first.**

  
  


Bulma smiled sitting down by Goten and Trunks as they all began a quiet game of 'Life', "So Goku... Where'd you go off to?"

Goku frowned as he walked into the room and sat by Chi chi, he put his hands in his lap and dropped his head to look down, "I just went to t-"

"_Negotiate_ with Vegeta..." Chi chi interrupted, crossing her arms and everyone turned to look at her.

Gohan frowned as he began to get a bad feeling in the air, he cocked a brow and swallowed a lump in his throat, his arm that was wrapped around Videl fell at his side, he knew what his mother was capable of getting away with, she knew a lot by getting in the way of things, "How do _you_ know, mom?"

Videl elbowed him lightly in the gut, "Gohan!"

Chi chi huffed and looked up as Vegeta walked into the room with a smug look on his face.

Goku and everyone else looked up as well.

  


**Oh no... What did I do now? Is there something in my hair? What the hell are they all staring at? Do they know something I don't? Is that 'Vegeta Poser' back!? Well... Say something Vegeta! Don't just stand here like an idiot!**

  


Vegeta looked over at them, his gaze locked on Goku as a hurt look bestowed across his handsome features, "What am I _now_? A dictator?"

Chi chi stood up and glared venomously at Vegeta, "Maybe, _you_ tell us."

  


**_Me_? Huh? What the fuck is she talking about? I just walked in here... What, Did I walk too funny? Me tell her if I'm a dictator? Okay... I'm confused now.**

  


He stepped back and glared at the woman before him, "And who do you think you are, bitch? You wouldn't know a dictatorship if it came up and pounded you in the a-"

"Vegeta!" Goku stood up and took a step in front of Chi chi.

  


**How _dare_ he stand up to his Prince? _He _should be fighting for _me_! I'm fighting for him! ... Traitor... Why is he against me? I'm right, aren't I? Why am _I_ suddenly the bad guy? What did I do? Fall in love? Heh...**

  


"You..."

Chi chi looked back and forth at Goku and Vegeta and frowned, "I don't know what you two are having such a problem about... Seemed pretty cozy a few minutes ago."

  


**Is she talking abou-... No! ... How could she know?! Bulma wouldn't tell her, that woman gave me her word, but Kaka... ... He told her didn't he! He told her all about us! He was the only other person! And he told her everything! Ugh.**

  


Bulma gasped and looked back at Chi chi again, "E-Excuse me? How do you know abou-"

"Shut up, onna!" Vegeta shouted and hesitatingly looked around the room at everyone in embarrassment, and then finally looked back at Goku, "How does she know, Kakarrot?"

Trunks stood up in anger as he stared at his Father's astonishing performance, "Know what? What does she know?!"

Vegeta growled, "How does she know!?"

"I don't know..." Goku turned to Vegeta just as the Prince was about to blow up.

"LIAR!" He slapped Goku across the face and the younger Saiyan fell back and crashed into the table, "You _LIAR_!"

Trunks and everyone jumped Vegeta to hold him down from tearing Goku apart, the Saiyan Prince was furious and threw them all off.

"Let _go_ of me!" He finally got free and growled, the tears now falling down his cheeks, "I hate you!" He yelled looking at Goku, his arms were rested and his hands in fists, "You will die! ... Err!" He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

Goku finally sat up and watched him leave, "Oh no... Vegeta..." He had a hand on his cheek as the swelling began.

  
  


**Why was he siding for _her_?! Why the fuck did he stand up for her and not me! _I'm_ the one who's hurting! He keeps on pushing me away for that... Walking bitch! ... She _always_ comes first... And here I thought everything was finally looking up! I thought he loved _me_! I thought he loved ME! I thought we were... KAMI! I hate him!**

Vegeta silently sat on a rock by the waterfall, he slowly chewed on his bottom lip as he dug his long sharp nails into his skin, tears streaming down his cheeks and finally the skin of his hands broke and the sharp crescent shaped cuts began to bleed, wildly, "OH KAMI!" He yelled aloud and slammed his fists into the Earth.

"He's not going to help you, nope, not gonna help, not ever, not ever, not ever."

Vegeta gasped and turned to see the 'Vegeta Poser' standing in a tree above him, "Oh!"

"Hi..." The creature jumped from the tree and landed beside the Prince, sat down and put his feet in the water, "You shouldn't look to him for help, nope, he won't help you, nope, nope, nope..."

Vegeta sat up straight and looked at him, "Hmm..." He leaned against the rock he was once sitting on and kept his eyes on the creature.

"You do not need to watch me so closely my Prince, nope, not so closely, for I am not leaving for a long time, long time."

  
  


***I really should go and apologize for being such an ass... I got my 'love' down to tears in less than a moments worth of words... He was really angry... He slapped me... But I couldn't just stand there and watch him kill her... What am I saying?! I've done that already! ... Okay so it wasn't really him... But that doesn't matter! I thought it was him! I should be going... I know he's feeling really bad right now... I shattered his heart without even saying a word...***

Goku put his two first fingers to his head and teleported somewhere close to Vegeta and he was shocked at what he saw when he found him.

  
  


**T**I sure hope Dad doesn't do anything _too_ drastic! ... I mean... He wouldn't would he? He's not that type of person... He's better than that, even when he's hurting_ really_ bad inside ... Like now... I should be there for him, I'm his Son, he _needs_ me... Well... It's nice to know I have both Gohan _and_ Goten here to help me out... I think if we all give Dad just a bit of our time it could help him out a _whole_ lot more... At least more than just Goku could... He said he was going to check on Father... I don't think it's too much of a good choice, considering how angry at him Dad was... I've never seen him so frustrated... And Mom's already told me what _was_ going on between the two of them... They were in love... But they were having problems with Dad's... Something... And so Goku wished back Chi chi and Goten... But he didn't think of how bad it would be for Dad to realize that he had _'accidentally'_been replaced... It's like a torture I guess... Like Buu coming back again and Goku not being able to make the spirit bomb or turn Super Saiyan... It's Something you think is _least _likely to happen... At least... For the person it's happening to...**T**

Trunks smiled up at Goten as they cleaned up the mess that Goku had made with the 'Life' game when he had landed on it and the table, "It'll all be clear soon... I think..."

Gohan sighed as he handed Trunks a nice warm cup of tea, "I think we all should go and check on Vegeta and Dad... We _shouldn't _leave them two alone together at a time like this... It's not safe... Something might happen... Like losing a Father..."

"You're telling me..." Goten stood up with the box, all together now, in his hands, he smiled widely and sat down on the couch, "Yeah... I think Vegeta has finally given Dad a LARGE piece of his mind..."

Gohan chuckled and helped Trunks up, "A little bit of love in every punch..."

"Oh yeah... Did you see the look on Goku's face?" Trunks handed Gohan a pen and sat by Goten, "So... Should we go and help them out or just stay here until a power level drops drastically?"

Gohan and Goten looked at each other in worry and Gohan turned back to Trunks, "We should _really_ go and make sure everything's gonna be alright... Goten go tell Bulma we're going to go and make sure they both are alive and well..."

  
  


Goku stared at the scene before him, he had been standing there for over ten minutes now just watching as the love of his life made love to someone else... Having sex with someone when He himself had never gotten it from him first... Vegeta and that _creature_... And he was on bottom... Well... Not in so many ways... "Why?" Goku covered his mouth as he heard Vegeta yell out again, the form below him pushing up over and over again, only to make his Prince scream louder each time, Goku couldn't take his eyes off and yet all he wanted was to turn around and forget what was going on.

***Why? How could he? And I thought I had finally understood everything that was going on... This really messed everything up... He's riding that... Thing...***

  


He turned sharply when he heard someone behind him, "Huh?"

Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Piccolo looked at Goku, Trunks had finally dared to speak up a bit as his eyes searched behind the young full-blooded Saiyan, "Hey... Where's Fa..."

  


Vegeta breathed in deeply as he sat up, he looked wearily down at the creature below him, "So......... Tell me... Where is this guy's lair? You promised..."

"Yes, I _did_..." The 'Vegeta Poser' smiled and ran a hand over Vegeta's waist, "It is on the new Planet Namek, that it is, it is, it is... He is a scientist... He is, he is a crazy, crazy man, uh huh..."

Vegeta frowned, cocking a brow and arched his back a bit in confusion, "What's his name?"

"Dr. Gero..."

"F-Father?!"

  


**N-No! It c-can't be!!!**

  


Vegeta turned in surprise and shock to look at his lavender-headed son, "T-T-Trunks?!"

Trunks backed up a bit, he blinked and stared at the two on the ground in front of him, "D-Dad... Wh-What's going on?"

Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo walked out from behind him.

"Vegeta..." Goku stared at the center of his attention, an ashamed look on his face, and he stood straight with his arms at his sides.

Vegeta's mouth could've dropped to the ground, the look of shock and fear on his face grew more, and he was embarrassed; he was ashamed of himself, _very_ ashamed, "K-Kakarrot?! Oh shit!"

  


TBC....

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Whoa! Boy was that surprising! O.O LOL! Did you enjoy! O.o A bit on the uh... Ahem side... Let us ask Vegeta _why_ he did that?! Will he even tell us, ever? And what was that all about Dr. Gero? Sorry... Wait for the next chapter to find out! Ooooooooo! I hope you enjoyed it!

~KaKaVegeGurl ^.^ 


	6. Confusion, Doubt, and Suspicion

Brand New love

  


Chapter VI - Confusion, Doubt, and Suspicion

  


By: KaKaVegeGurl

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Okay, the sixth chapter, six _IS_ a bad number... Yup... And this six is gonna be _BAD_... *sigh* So, where do I begin...? Okay... Now we're all on Vegeta's side, right? We're still on his side, am I correct on that? Yeah, that's what I thought... I mean... Vegeta _always_ has his reasons, doesn't he? Goku seems to think so... And I think Vegeta's gonna have a good enough explanation as to why he was 'boinking' Mr. Loco-Vegeta-Poser-Wannabe-Maniac dude. Well... All I have to say is "Read on to find out!" Oh and... GOOD LUCK!

~KaKaVegeGurl O.o

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**T**...**T** = Trunks' thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  


**Just what am I going to tell everyone? They all hate me now... No one trusts me... Of course... I understand perfectly and I see no reason why they haven't thrown me out of Capsule Corporations yet... But the worst thing about all of this is Kakarrot... Everything seemed like it was going downhill and it felt like nothing could make it worse-**

  


"Can I talk with you, Mister Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up alertedly as Gohan silently walked into the kitchen, "... Sure... If it won't destroy you..."

"Destroy me?" Gohan closed the door and locked it, he slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from Vegeta, setting his coffee down and looked at the Prince, "So... Umm... Mister Vegeta... Ehem!...!"

Vegeta looked back up at Gohan again, this time with a sorrowful look on his face, "Sorry... So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What else?!" Gohan asked as he leaned in on the table a bit to get a closer look at Vegeta, he glanced down at his coffee and then settled down again, "Everyone is buzzing with rumors in the Capsule Corp. Mister Vegeta, you should be well aware of that. They're all wondering and coming up with the things that you have or could have been doing behind our backs... Just like me; they feel... Betrayed-I-In a sense! ... And... And If I'm going to back you up on this I need to know _everything_... I can't trust you until I fully understand your situation... Mister Vegeta?"

  


**Well at least someone is trying his hardest to trust me... Kakarrot didn't even try to understand what was going on... He was out like a light bulb... Fainted because of my acts, so did Piccolo... And Bulma when she found out from Goten... As for Trunks... I'm not too sure; he ran off just after I had turned to him and the mention of my name... Kakarrot had started crying only moments ago after he had finally woken up... So I hope he's feeling better than I am at this moment...**

  


Vegeta sighed as he nodded and looked at the kitchen door, "I know..." He began, "I do not need a lecture, Gohan... I well understand that no one, none of them out there, can trust me until what happens next happens... They'll refuse to trust me until then because they'll think I'm lying... It always happens that way..."

"I know... But the least you can do to slow them down a bit is tell me... Just exactly why were you messing with that creature?" Gohan asked, waited and sighed when Vegeta didn't answer back, "Look, Mister Vegeta... Any reason good enough should be understandable... And no one else can come _close_ to understanding the things I have... So go ahead, Mister Vegeta... What's your excuse?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan and silently closed his eyes, "I..." He opened them finally and looked at Gohan's coffee, "I was just trying to get answers..."

"Answers to what, Mister Vegeta?" 

"Who his creator was? Where his creator is hiding? What they plan on doing in the next few months..."

Gohan's eyes widened and he stood up, he walked around the table to Vegeta and sat down right beside him, "And, Mister Vegeta, Did you get the answers?"

"Yes..." Vegeta looked at Gohan , he sat back and stared at the first son of Goku with a frown on his face, "His creator is Dr. Gero... He's hiding on the new Planet Namek... And he's planning on another new android..."

"Are you sure the creature isn't lying, Mister Vegeta?"

  


**I know he's trying his hardest to understand everything that I'm telling him... But can't he at least trust Saiyan Prince's instinct? Humph... Well, I guess not... Oh, but he will soon enough, he'll learn the hard way.**

  


Vegeta frowned and stood up, he crossed his arms and glared down at Gohan, "Just why do you think I was having sex with him? To see what it's like with _myself_? Did you think that _maybe_ I enjoyed it?!"

"I guess not... Mister Vegeta..." Gohan got up and grabbed his coffee, "Listen... I think you should try and stay away from everyone for now... They all might lynch you... Except Trunks and Goten..."

  


**So... My son is strong enough to come right back after he leaves... At least he has the smarts and intelligence for that... I hope he is okay... I hope he's not thinking too bad of me... Maybe Son Gohan can answer that one for me...**

  


"Trunks..." Vegeta looked down, ashamed of himself, "How is he taking this?"

"Harshly..." Gohan put a hand on the older man's shoulder, "He thought of you as his hero before... Now he doesn't know what to think... Hopefully this all clears up soon, I'd hate to see such a beautiful boy depressed for the rest of his life and thinking stuff like this... I should really go talk to him, Mister Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded his head, "Yeah... Thanks Gohan."

"No problem, Mister Vegeta... I'll come again and we can talk tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Okay then... I'll see you around, Mister Vegeta, and I hope the rest of the day works out for you." Gohan patted Vegeta's back lightly and then walked out of the room.

Vegeta watched as Gohan left and then sat back down in his seat.

  
  


***I'm so confused right now... It wasn't suppose to happen like this... We weren't suppose to find any thing like this happening between us... I just wish I could quit and give up my place to someone else... Someone who can do it a lot better than I can... Can we trust him anymore? Can I trust him?***

  


Goku put his head in his hands as he began to cry again, he threw his body back and laid on the bed for a moment, just crying and looking up at the roof, "Oh Kami... What do I do now? 

Where does everything go from here?" He looked up as a knock on the door stabbed his sensitive ears, "Come in!"

The door opened on Trunks, the young lavender haired demi-saiyan walked in and closed the door, he leaned back against it and looked down at the floor and Goku began to hear small sobs coming from the young teenager.

  


***So what am I suppose to say? Shouldn't he go to Vegeta for this kind of stuff... ?***

  


"Hey... Trunks? Goku asked as the teen tried to fight back his tears.

Trunks looked up at Goku, he walked over to the full-blooded Saiyan and sat beside him.

"Uhh..." Goku looked down at Trunks and frowned sadly, "Hey... Are you okay?"

"Goku..." Trunks looked forward and breathed in deeply, "It... It's okay to cry isn't it?" He asked and turned to the older man.

"Yeah... If you hold in your feelings you're doubting who you are. It's always good to just break down sometimes... But not too much..." Goku looked down at the floor, "You don't want to seem like too much of a baby... Crying _all _of the time..."

"Sometimes I cry... Even though Father says it's for the weak... I... I hear him crying... Sometimes... Too... I guessed it couldn't be all that bad if he did it..." Trunks looked at Goku and sighed, "Do you think my Father did it... Because he hated me?"

  


***He couldn't believe he was hearing this! ... Trunks thought Vegeta hated him! And he also thought Vegeta was with that... Creature... Because he hated Trunks, Vegeta would never do such a thing!***

  


Goku frowned and felt his hands clinch into fists, "Of course not Trunks... He probably has a very good reason for what he did today, but it was never because of you... Your Father loves you very much... And he's proud of you..."

"That's funny... You knew what I was talking about..." Trunks sat back on the bed and stared up at the roof, tears were running down his cheeks and his eyes were all puffy, "Do you really think he's proud of me... He's never said it before..."

"That doesn't matter..." Goku sat back as well to look at Trunks in the eyes, "There is no question about it... Your Father has always been proud of you, and he always will, there's no way you could ever make Vegeta think anything else of you, he loves you so much and he would do anything to make you happy..."

"Well..." Trunks looked down and blushed, "What would he say if I told him I was in love with Goten?"

Goku gasped and sat up in shock, "Really!?!? That's amazing! That's GREAT! I'm SO glad for you Trunks!! ... I mean..." He calmed down a bit and chuckled, "I think Vegeta would encourage you to tell Goten how you feel, and for the record... I think you should tell the both of them."

  
  


Chi chi silently sat beside Gohan and watched the TV, "So... What was his excuse?"

"Gee mom, excuse? It's hardly one of those, I think what Vegeta said made perfect sense to me, and if it was a---"

  


**They're always talking about me... Why can they not talk about something else?**

  


Vegeta sighed sadly as he turned around and began his way up the stairs when he bumped into Trunks.

"Oh, hey dad... FATHER!?" Trunks looked at his father in shock and nodded, "Hi... Dad..."

"Hello Trunks..." Vegeta sighed at his son and was about to walk off when Trunks grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Dad..." He began, "Lets talk okay... Can we get a drink?"

Vegeta turned and smiled at his son, "Why not?" He smiled even wider, "Okay... Lets go get a drink... Trunks."

They both turned and headed off towards the kitchen.

  


Trunks sat at the table beside his father and sipped from his drink...

  


**T**What do I ask him first? I have the questions... But how do I put the first one into words? ... We both can't just sit here this whole time; sipping from our drinks and finally when we're finished walk of like nothing was going on to begin with... That happened every time _before_ now... I don't want this to be the same... I need to know what is going on... I need to be sure that I can trust my own father... What if he hates me for it? What will he think of me when he finds out that his own son has been in doubt of him from the start? Will he just toss it to the side,_ YESTERDAYS NEWS_, like he does with everyone else's problems?... But I really need him now... I need his support... ... So what do I say? ... I can't just start it off with any question... So... What do I want to know?**T**

  


"So..."

Vegeta looked up at Trunks and smiled softly, "Y-yes son?"

Trunks cleared his voice and looked Vegeta in the eyes, "Umm... Are you a umm... Are you siding with the bad guys?"

"Never Trunks..." Vegeta frowned and took in a breath.

"Then what were you-"

"Just questions, Trunks, Just questions..." Vegeta said and sat back to get comfortable.

Trunks smiled at his Father and prepared for the next question, "W-What was going on between you and Son Goku? ... I mean... I heard most of it from Mother... But I want to hear all of it from you..."

"Kakarrot and I..." Vegeta looked at his son and leaned on the table a bit, "Trunks... Kakarrot and I... Well, not much is going to happen between Me and Kakarrot any more... But if you must know what happened... B-before... ?" Trunks nodded and Vegeta continued, "Well... We were umm... Me a-and Kakarrot... We kind of f-fell in love I guess... But neither of us were sure about it in the beginning... I guess we were a bit unsure of ourselves and it didn't work out as well as we planned... Things happened and we grew sort of apart again... And..." 

  


**What _did_ happen after that? I guess we forgave each other and things seemed good up until...**

  


**T**He's going to say something like... 'They both finally knew what they wanted after a while of _deep _thinking' isn't he?**T**

  


"Well... I guess we finally knew what we wanted after a moment of _deep_ thinking... We both... Wanted the same thing I guess... Which was each other and that's the way it was gonna be, and then he wished back his wife without consorting with me first... I wouldn't have had such a problem with it if she had known about _us_... I guess Kakarrot didn't think of what would happen to _us_... And it hurt me... A lot..."

Trunks looked down sadly and thought for a moment, "Hey... Umm... Mom knew? Since when?"

Vegeta chuckled and took a sip of his Coke~Cola, "She had known before you were born... How I felt towards Kakarrot... She knew about our relationship since day one, always quick on things... She knows all of my feelings towards Kakarrot... How I have loved him since I was nine... He was one of the last Saiyans... He was Bardock's Son... And Bardock was a very strong warrior... I just sort of... Fell for him I guess..."

Trunks smiled widely, "And when you finally saw him in person?"

  


**T**Let me guess Dad... He reached for your hand and touched your heart, huh? He held your heart in his hands... And you willingly let him do it... Just so you could watch... You gave him you're loyalty and he gave you his friendship and back up... Because that is _exactly_ how I feel about my Goten... He sort of... Strokes my heart with his eyes when he looks at me...**T**

  


"He stroked my heart with his eyes..." Vegeta chuckled and looked down, "He was the most... Beautiful thing I had ever seen... But things didn't always work out the way I had wanted them to... I was a spoiled brat up until then and I wanted him for my own... But I had to learn the hard way that... You can never make some one love you the way you want them to... If I was gonna get it I knew I would have to fight and earn Kakarrot's love... Every last bit of it... And it was very hard... Even now I still don't have all of it... He may not think it sometimes but... He will always have mine... I just hope this whole thing ends soon and I can finally reside in peace with him..."

"Yeah..." Trunks sighed and looked down, "I was talking to him earlier and he sounds very confused of what to think of everything that's been going on... I guess everyone is though..."

"Oh?" Vegeta looked at his cup and frowned thickly, "So... What do you think of it?"

"I don't know what to think either... I want to be able to trust you, Father, as much as I can..." Trunks looked up at his father and frowned.

"I understand and respect that, Trunks..." Vegeta smiled, "You can at least give your Father a chance... Unlike some of the others... However I do not blame them... What I have done is not something to be proud of..." 

  


**T**There it is... There is that word I've been waiting for... 'Proud'; speaking of 'Pride'... The one word I needed to kick the question out of my mouth... The word Father uses in almost every session of speaking... All I have to do now is say it... The question that has been eating me up for over half of my life... What does he think of me as his son? Is he embarrassed of me for what I have become? Proud... Is he proud of me? How long? Has he been proud of me? 'Father, Are you proud of me?' Say it Trunks! Say it now!**T**

  


Trunks nodded, sighed and looked down at his hands, "... Father... Umm... Not to... Shit... A-... Are you proud of me?"

Vegeta sat up slowly at the question and then looked some-what puzzled for the moment and finally returned to his self, "Trunks... Trun-"

"I'm sorry, Father, but I just can't get it through my head!" Trunks sat up and looked down at his cup in embarrassment, "I've got to know..."

Vegeta looked at his son sadly and then stood up, he walked over to his son and put his hands on Trunks' shoulders, "Trunks..."

Trunks slowly looked up at his Father, "... Please Dad..."

Vegeta put his hands in his son's long lavender hair and pulled him close against his stomach, "Shush Son... I am very proud of you... Very proud..."

  
  


Lessons are learned by understanding, not by shoving money in someone's face...

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Well what do you think?! ... I enjoyed it... Oh well... PLEAZ REVIEW!!! And I hope the next chapter is just as good! See you next time!

~KaKaVegeGurl =^.^=


	7. Just when it couldn’t get any worse

Brand New Love

  


Chapter VII - Just when it couldn't get any worse

  


By: KaKaVegeGurl

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


The SEVENTH chapter! Okay so now Trunks knows 'dat his Daddy luvs him, that b a good ting! Vegeta still loves Goku, but he's hurting REALLY badly (Yeah, now that he's been replaced by a banshee), Goku wants to luv Vegeta but Chi Chi is stopping him, Goten's okay w/ Vegeta & Goku, he doesn't mind, if anything he excepts & supports it in his heart, but he won't stand up & say something. Piccolo... He doesn't really care, but Gohan! That's another story. So with that all said I give U... THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!

~KaKaVegeGurl

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

  


***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

  


**T**...**T** = Trunks' thoughts written from my view

  


**GOH**...**GOH** = Gohan's thoughts written from my view

  


*GOT*...*GOT*= Goten's thoughts written from my view

  


BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

  


Trunks silently ran a hand through his hair as he and Goten sat in the living room watching a romance movie, he stole little glances every now and then, smiling and shifting a bit every time.

After a long moment of silence, save the Televiz, Goten began to get bored, he looked over at Trunks and giggled, "So umm... Trunks... ?"

"Yeah?" The lavender haired demi-Saiyan turned and looked at his friend, completely positive that the Son of Son Goku was just trying to start up a conversation, "... What is it Goten? Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong..." Goten looked down and smiled at the carpet as he set his hands in his lap.

Trunks looked down at them.

  


*GOT* Should I tell him how I feel? He might hate me forever... Maybe I should have never started up this conversation... Well I can't just stop here! And besides... I'd rather try then not try at all... And, well, now's as good a time as any... *GOT*

  


Trunks smiled and leaned in a little to hear Goten, "What is it, Goten? You can tell me... What ever it is p-please tell me. You're scaring me..."

"I... Trunks I..." Goten looked at his friend and sighed, he slowly turned, sat up straight and pushed his lips to Trunks'.

  
  


Vegeta sat beside Gohan on his bed and crossed his legs in Indian style, "Okay, so what if he tries to do something else? ... Like change Dr. Gero's plans around, you know; _then_ what do I do? They'll think I was lying the whole time..."

Gohan chuckled and sat with his back straight, "Well is he smart enough to think that one up, Mister Vegeta? I mean, He acts REALLY stupid sometimes... How could he pull something like that? It's so... Devious..."

"_Yes_." Vegeta rolled his eyes and began rubbing his left arm with his other hand, "Believe me, Gohan... He's _really_ smart, that's why we can never seem to find him..." He said with a bit of sarcasm at the end and continued, "He's always right underneath our noses, spying, watching us... Don't underestimate him _too_ much, but still... Don't expect _everything_ from his mouth. He's not exactly a genius."

Gohan cocked a brow and pulled off his glasses, "Mister Vegeta." He started leaning into the Prince and chuckled, "Get real... I think you're losing your touch."

Vegeta frowned and continued rubbing his arm, "Listen... I'm not losing my '_touch_'... I just think we shouldn't underestimate him as much as we do, It might just be our downfall... He's really wise..."

Gohan chuckled and pointed his eyebrow at Vegeta again.

"Don't look at me like that... Okay... Not _so_ wise." Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes, "He was smart enough to set it to where you all would see me and him together and make you all think that I was siding with them... You have to give him _that_ much credit... But who knows... Maybe he _was_ lying to me and just playing me for a fool, you know... But I think we should at _least_ listen to him and not ignore the fact that it _could_ be true and it _could_ happen any time."

"Yeah, Mister Vegeta, I guess you're right, it could." 

  


**He's not listening to anything I'm saying... Well... It's not like anyone else really ever has... Especially now... But it's not something new... Well he is listening more than they've all tried... We're at serious risk right now...**

  


Vegeta faked a smile and took off his socks, "Whatever, Gohan... So.... _Ehem_, what do I do about Kakarrot?"

"I think; Mister Vegeta," Gohan smiled and looked down a bit, "I think that you should just... Try... At least talk to him... He's hurting too, you know... Probably just as much as you are, I'm not too sure, Dad is a very sensitive person, he may be the hero, Mister Vegeta... But that doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't have feelings... You should go and talk to him."

"You think?" Vegeta looked down sadly.

Gohan leaned his forehead against Vegeta's and smiled sweetly, "Of course, Mister Vegeta, I wouldn't say not to..."

Vegeta smiled and looked Gohan in the eyes, "I know..."

  
  


*** I just got to apologize to him, poor Vegeta... Umm, apologizing... Yeah... That's not so hard for me, I'm Goku...So I've never done it before, big whoop... But... Talking to him is just hard enough... I want to love him, Chi chi knows that, I know that, but she just won't except it, and Goten and Trunks both seem to be taking it all in very well, they _can't_ mind... I'm so proud of them both, If they just knew how much their Fathers truly loved them... I mean, heh... But Gohan... He seems a little on edge... So what do I tell him?***

  


Goku chuckled to himself as he began his way upstairs, the rain outside, the chatting down stairs, it was going to be okay, everything was, this was all just a misunderstanding, it'd all be good as soon as he talked to his 'Geta, "Okay..."

  
  


Vegeta sighed as he stared at Gohan, he sat back and looked around the room for the moment, "So... Umm..."

Gohan looked at Vegeta and chuckled lightly, "Mister Vegeta." He slowly leaned in a little closer and kissed The Prince.

  
  


***Yeah, just tell him Goku, you can do it! Let the words flow out... I mean, come on! You're Goku, Kakarrot. You can do this! And... Umm... You don't really need to remind yourself what your name is, do you...?***

  


Goku slowly peeked his eye through the crack in the door and gasped; stepping back a little, and closed his eyes, "No..." He whispered and grabbed at his shirt with his hands, he opened his eyes again and watched as Gohan laid Vegeta down in the bed, but he couldn't watch any more, he pulled his eyes away and teleported out of Capsule Corp as quick as possible.

  
  


Trunks smiled as he scooted closer to Goten and pulled the younger demi-Saiyan onto his lap, "You know... I've been dying for years just to have you kiss me... And now look at us... Heh, it's like a dream come true."

Goten chuckled as he sat back and watched the movie, he blushed and tried to hide his face, "R-R-Really?"

"Mmm hmm." Trunks hugged Goten and looked at the TV as well, "I think that needs to go off, huh?"

  
  
  


Goku sighed glumly as he silently poked at his food, his hand holding still on his cheek and one of the loneliest, puppy-dog looks was painted across his deeply concerned face, "C-Chi chi... I'm not that hungry, right now..."

Chi chi looked over at Goku, her eyes widened and she walked up to him and sat down, "But Goku, honey... You haven't touched a thing on your plate... Eat up now... It's not like you to skip two meals in one day... Hardly even one, I think..."

"But I'm not hungry, a-and I didn't ask you to think! ..." Goku stood up sternly, placing his hands on the table as he pushed the seat back, "I-I need to talk to Vegeta."

Chi chi gasped, "V-Vegeta?" she watched in surprise as Goku walked out of the house and took off to the air, her eyebrows narrowed, grasping the meat-cutting knife in her hands and growling in anger, "Well why him?"

  
  


**I'm so confused now... Everything's all a jumble... I hate being the bad guy... And I want Kakarrot... But... But he doesn't want me... I think we've all turned this world upside down because of my pride less decisions... And now we're all hurting inside... I hurt my son.... I hurt Bulma, and most of all... I hurt Kakarrot... Even though he's the one I love most of all, and the one I meant not to hurt. If only I could show him how sorry I am... Oh I hate myself for doing this... I feel like the end is near... Gohan was right, I've lost my touch... But not only that... I've lost everything else too...**

  


Goku smiled softly, looking through the peak of the kitchen door at his dark Prince, standing at the counter making a cup of orange juice, "My 'Geta." he said happily and pushed all the way through.

Vegeta spun around, prepared for battle, eyebrows narrowed, his hands up and ready to perform the 'Final Flash', his eyes widened as he stared at the younger Saiyan before him, "K-Kakarrot..."

Goku frowned and walked up to him a bit, "Umm 'Geta... C-Can we talk?"

"Kakarrot...?" The Prince repeated, putting down his arm slowly and turned his head to the side sadly as he hid his face in embarrassment, "W-Why do you want to talk to me... There's nothing left to talk about... I think we've both said everything we've had to say, Kakarrot... I know where I stand, now... If you don't mind..."

"Vegeta, please let me say something..."

  


** Let him say something? I don't think so, He said everything already, I know exactly why he wants to talk to me... He wants us to be friends, yeah, everything thing'll be just fine after that, like we never really did anything together any way... Does he have a brain in that ugly head at all? That really hurts, just to want to be friends again... Nothing'll ever be the same now, what happened, happened, we can't change that in any way... No matter how hard we try, no matter how much of a fight we can put on.**

  


Vegeta glared up at Goku, "Why? Just so you can make me feel lower than I already do? I feel terrible, Kakarrot... And it's already as bad enough as I want it to get."

Goku looked down sadly, "Vegeta, I-I regret wishing Chi chi back to this world... Well, what I mean is... She does have a life here... T-two children that love her very much, an-and she needs to take care of them, if you don't mind... I know how much has been piled onto your shoulders in these past few weeks... I just umm... Want to take some off and... Put 'em on my shoulders... 'G-Geta..."

Vegeta looked down and smiled softly, "Kakarrot... Always... Always caring about others... Don't you ever care about yourself?" He looked up at the taller Saiyan as a tear fell down his cheek.

  


*** Oh Kami! I made him cry... A-Again. This can't be good, he's gonna slap me again isn't he? ... Why is it that every time I try to make something better it always ends up getting worse until something else happens? Like someone doing something much more badder... Is that even a word? Oh well, worse... I know what I'm asking for from him... I just want to... Sort of... Well maybe if we could both share his troubles... Yeah... that's it... I can make everything good again, and Chi chi'll just _HAVE_ to understand... I love Vegeta, I can't really help it...*** 

  


"Of course I do 'Geta... But not before you." Goku leaned over and kissed his prince, pulling Vegeta close in his arms and then lifting him off the ground.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and breathed in the taller Saiyan's ear, "Why are you doing this? Huh, Kakarrot?"

Goku chuckled, carrying his Prince up the stairs and into his room, "What's left unsaid can be promised in bed, 'Geta..."

"Oh really, Third Class Baka?" Vegeta smiled, licking his lips as Goku lightly kicked the door closed with his foot.

  
  


Goten smiled and moved his piece two spaces, "Okay Bulma... You're turn, go on."

"Whatever..." Bulma looked at the board and rolled the dice, "Ooo... A twelve."

Trunks rolled his eyes, blowing at air as his eyes wondered up Goten's legs and stopped for a moment before blushing and turning as Bulma finished her turn.

  


**T** Mmm... I hope Father's going to be okay, he shouldn't worry; I'll take good care of him... And so will Goten and Goku... Goku... Yeah... **T**

  
  


Goku smiled warmly, he sat down on the bed, pulling Vegeta on top of him, "'G-Geta..."

The Prince sat back, admiring his younger companion and smiled, "Kakarrot... What to do with you? ... I know..." He slowly pushed Goku back on the bed and licked his ear.

  


Goku chuckled lightly, "Aw... But 'Geta... ?"

  


**_*Oh I'm beginning to like this... _It seemed that Goku had been waiting a very long time for his Prince, almost too long, and he just wanted to make Vegeta happy, he wanted to be perfect for Vegeta, the Prince needn't have any more things on his head for a while, it wasn't easy for him right now, Goku could tell... He was on guard, Vegeta, that is, on edge. The Prince was all stressed out and had tight muscles. But Goku could fix that right up. They both had all of the time in the world.***

  


Vegeta pulled away and looked down at Goku, "Kakarrot... What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Goku stared at Vegeta and blushed, "Uhh... I was just thinking about you, 'Geta... And how happy I can make you..."

"Oh, Kakarrot?" Vegeta cocked a brow and smiled widely, "How happy _can_ you make me? Huh, Kakarrot?"

  


**Just what is he up to? I know he makes me happy already, but is it possible that he can make me more happy than I am right now? If it is, please, bring it on. I'm ready... But if anything... Don't make it come back in my face...**

  


Goku smiled widely and slipped his left hand into Vegeta spandex pants, "'Geta..."

Vegeta breathed in sharply, "K-Kakarrot..." His eyes widened as he gulped and stared up at the other Saiyan, "Oooh..."

Goku looked down at his hand and then looked back at Vegeta, the Prince had now closed his eyes and was breathing deeper, Goku smiled and kissed Vegeta's neck, his fingers loosened around Vegeta's member as Goku began to make slow work of the Prince; now with his mouth. 

Vegeta finally opened his eyes and looked at Goku, his eyes were cloudy and he began to feel the pleasure of eventual release upon him, "K-Kaka... Kakarrot..."

  
  


Goten looked around and his eyes landed square on Bulma, "Hey where did mom go?"

Bulma looked at Goten and cocked a curious brow towards him, "Chi chi went shopping earlier Goten... I thought you knew?"

Goten slowly shook his head, "Uh uh... How long's she been gone?"

"About... Umm-Going on to three hours now." Bulma said glancing at her watch, "Hmm... That's strange... Maybe she went out somewhere..."

Trunks and goten looked at each other and then shrugged it off.

  
  


Vegeta breathed in and out as he slowly looked over at Goku, sweat covering both of their bodies and the scent of sex upon them, "Hmm... Oh that was ssssomething..."

Goku chuckled and looked over at Vegeta, "Uh... Uh huh..." He chuckled and ran his hands through Vegeta's hair.

"Mmmm... You're so sexy." Vegeta said and listened as Goku chuckled.

"Sexy huh? And do you like that?" Goku asked as he pulled his Prince into his arms.

Vegeta leaned up and kissed him, "Of course... It's very interesting... Do you not think? How you can be so umm... Ignorant... And yet the best lover alive... Oh I enjoy it." He smiled wickedly.

Goku frowned, "Well is it me or my sex that you enjoy more?"

Vegeta stopped and glared at Goku, "Oh don't you dare pull something like this onto me Kakarrot... Or I will have your head... I promise you that."

"But Vegeta-"

"No! Not another word, eh? I don't want this again." Vegeta sat up and looked at the window before him, "I don't want to spoil the moment."

Goku sat up as well and wrapped his arms around Vegeta, "Okay... I guess I'll take that as they're both equal?"

Vegeta chuckled and leaned up against Goku, "Of course, Kakarrot." He licked Goku's lips and pulled his head down to him.

"I guess that means you're ready for round two?" Goku asked, a cocked brow pointed at Vegeta and a smile upon his lips.

The Saiyan Prince nodded vehemently, "Well of course!"

  
  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Holy S**T! OMM! I am SO sorry! School really is a BITCH! And I haven't really had the chance to write any or really even get on the computer at all, so I was able to do it on break, LOL! Oh well I hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll continue on, I hate not finishing something, 'tis not my thing... REVIEW!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	8. Taking out the trash

Brand New Love

Chapter VIII - Taking Out The Trash

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Alas, the eighth chapter of Brand New Love, I hope you all are STILL enjoying it. ^.^

Now, In the last chapter Vegeta and Goku have gotten BACK together, and Goten and Trunks have gotten together as well, but where is Chi chi?

~KaKaVegeGurl

**...** = Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

***...*** = Goku's thoughts written from my view

BrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLoveBrandNewLove

**Living like this is like living in eternity with the one you love.. It's surprising... I have given myself to Kakarrot and he has excepted me for who I am even though my past will still haunt me... It's like living in bliss... It's like I no longer have to worry about anything because he's here beside me, holding me up. His strong arms embracing me, forever I'll stand with him at my side. He'll be there for me, and I will be there for him... I don't know what more I could ask for... Even if his friends never accept me, even if they never believe a word I say, he'll be there for me. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, as long as he's here for me, and I know he will be...**

Goku smiled, running his hand through Vegeta's hair, he slowly leaned over, pressing his lips to the Prince's neck, running fingers down Vegeta's back and snuggled close, now licking the Dark Prince's tender neck.

Vegeta shivered against the younger Saiyan's touch, he snaked an arm around Goku's waist and pulled their bodies even more close, "Oh, Kakarrot... You have no idea what that does to me..." He shivered again.

Goku pulled away and chuckled, his eyes sparkly, a wide smile growing on his face and eyebrows up; released carelessly, "What do you mean, Veggie? It does something to you? I though it was just there to do... You know..."

The Prince quirked a brow at Goku and smiled sweetly, his eyes were now filled with something, they still had a hint of wildness in them but they no longer had the deep sorrowful longing they had had before, "We Saiyan's... Have very different ways about pleasuring one another, when in the heat before sex, one thing you would be so blessed to feel, I'm sure you would love it..."

"Oh really?!" Goku sat up and stared down at Vegeta with hazy eyes, lustful but still loving, "Vegeta, why can't we do that? W-Would you enjoy it as well?"

"Of course I would you imbecile.... You just don't have a tail..." Vegeta sat up as well, pulling Goku to him and kissing him deeply; just as the door bursted open and Trunks and Gohan ran in.

The two gasped as they stared at their dads in shock.

Vegeta and Goku were sat up in the bed, eyes half lidded and mouths together, Vegeta's right hand was placed on the back of Goku's neck, his other at his side.

"F-Father!" Trunks stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth opened as he stood stunned and motionless.

Vegeta and Goku; who now had their full attention on the two boys, sat in shock.

"T-Trunks..." Vegeta gasped as he gulped slowly.

**Shit... Why does this always happen...?**

Bulma smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to Goten and Bra, her aqua eyes shown happily, a wide growing smirk across her face, "Hey... Chi chi still isn't back yet is she?"

Goten shook his head, his eyes sad and full of sorrow, he was very worried and looked over at Bra who just shrugged and looked back at her mother.

Bulma frowned and looked worried, just much like Goten, her hands on her waist and her legs slightly spread, "Do you think she went back to her house?"

"I don't really know... Maybe we should go and check there?" Goten suggested as he stood up from his seat and walked to her, "I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Bulma nodded, now placing one hand on her chin and the other hand on her other arm's elbow, "Okay... You two and Gohan and Trunks, you all go and check... If she isn't there... Then I think you all should split up and search around the city, okay?"

Goten and Bra looked at each other, they both nodded and walked upstairs to find the two missing demi-Saiyans.

The house had grown quiet as the search for Chi chi had finally came to an end, the boys having just arrived, all three filling the livingroom, their shoes tracking water and mud into the large room as caused from the drowning thunder and rain outside, it was pouring and the winds were heavy and strong against Capsule Corp.'s walls, they stood before the couch now, where Vegeta, Goku and Bulma all had been waiting impatiently for them. 

Trunks and Goten had slipped off their shoes and were drying their hair with clean dry towels and removing their shirts when Gohan proceeded forward to the couch, the limp body in his arms shook lightly as he sat down with it beside Vegeta, he slowly removed his glasses and began undoing his tie, "About two hours..." He spoke lightly, his voice was frail and weak, full with sorrow and guilt, and he slowly looked down at the face lying limply against his chest, "I think it's been two hours... Maybe more, maybe less, but not so far away from there..."

**What the hell does this boy think he's talking about? Is that evil woman finally dead? Peh, maybe now Kakarrot can live his life relaxed knowing that she's not around to bother him any more... Than again maybe not... He death will follow him into guilt and depression for the rest of his beautiful life. Oh it just makes me angry thinking about it! How much she's going to hurt him, even though she's dead now! What a bitch! I would kill her if she were still alive! She needs to leave my man alone, Kakarrot is mine to bother, no one elses!**

Vegeta growled, now sitting up and fitting his hand into a fist, his teeth bearing and his eyebrows going down madly, he was wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves, and loose khaki pants, no shoes, just beautiful bare feet, "But how? I mean- What the hell'd she do!? Idiot! Did she get attacked by another person; an enemy? Or... Or was it... Deliberate?"

"It was deliberate... She did it herself... And no one did it for her... She shot herself..." Gohan spoke slowly now, pressing his lips together and stressing to hold the tears back. He didn't feel too much into crying at the moment, "We found the gun and..." He lifted a trembling hand and slightly pushed some of Chi chi's hair to the side, away from her temple, exposing to them a small hole, clearly being the cause for all the blood stains on her clothes and on her cheek, "... And we f-found the wound..."

Goku stared for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened, his hands were tightly squeezing the knees of his pants, "W-Why...?"

Gohan now looked down and closed his eyes tight, "I-I don't know.... I wish I did though... I think it would be best that Mr. Vegeta leave this planet... And it's grief..."

Goku growled and stood up, his hands now in fists at his sides, "That's absurd, Gohan! Vegeta isn't going anywhere! He stays here! He deserves to live here just as much as anyone else! He's saved this planet from being blown up many times and you all know that! You can't just make him leave! He's here and he's with me!"

**So sweet, Kakarrot... Why does he have to care for me so much... Standing up for me the way he does... I can't believe someone can care so much about me, the way he does, that is... So much love and determination in those beautiful eyes of his... Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve his love. I've done so many bad things in my past; destroying planets, families, races, I've killed so many innocent lives, I've fulfilled countless crimes, and yet he still forgives me for all of them. He doesn't care what I did in my past, as long as I am the way I am now, loving him and him loving me, he's here for me; just to be with me, he loves me so much it just makes me want to cry...**

Gohan frowned and glared up at his father, "Dad... We can't let someone like Vegeta just going walking around here! After all he could very much blow this planet away whenever he wants! He can kill any innocent person that pisses him off or just so much as looks at him funny, and with the things that Mr. Vegeta has done in his past I doubt that he'll even think twice about it! He kills anyone he damn well wants... He needs to leave, the people on this planet just can't handle someone like him! He's like a wild and untamed beast!"

"Vegeta has been on this planet since you were a young boy and he hasn't really hurt much of anybody yet!" Goku began, raising his voice just a bit, his eyebrows narrowed at the thought of Vegeta having to leave the planet for no reason, "And he hasn't even come as close as threatening to blow up this planet! He's not a threat to mankind! He's safe here and I trust him! Vegeta would never do anything to endanger the life's of everyone on this planet!"

Vegeta growled, standing up as well and pushing the two out of each other's face's, he stood now with his hands at his sides and the frown on his face grew more, "Alright now everyone shut up! ... I have decided to leave the planet!"

Goku gasped and looked at Vegeta, his eyes wide and his fists releasing from their firm grip on his son's shirt collar, he took a step back shock, "But-WHAT!? Vegeta, come on! Please! Don't do this! You don't have to go anywhere! You don't have to do anything! You've done anything wrong!"

"No! Gohan is right... The earthlings can't handle someone like me... I will leave... It is the only thing I can do to help them in their mother's passing... Shall they enjoy my absence..." The Prince now backed away, walking out of the room and up the stairs, leaving everyone else to stand in awe, thinking.

***Vegeta can't leave! Who does Gohan think he is!? Suggesting such a thing? Vegeta deserves to live here! He'd never hurt anyone... Would he? No, of course not!***

After a long moment of silence Goku turned back slowly and glared at Gohan, he had a cold look in his eyes, his hands still in fists at his side, "This is all your fault..." Without another word he followed quickly after Vegeta.

Gohan slowly turned to Goten and Trunks, his eyebrows now light, as if the dispute between him and his Father had never happened, "I'm so sorry you guys... That didn't look too good did it? He looked pretty angry didn't he?"

"Is Dad going to leave too? Is he going to go with Vegeta?" Goten asked now sitting beside Bulma and Gohan, he looked down sadly and then Trunks wrapped his arms around the young demi-Saiyan for comfort.

Goku sighed sadly as he listened to Vegeta, the Prince was in his room packing his stuff, in preparation for a permanent leave, shuffling out curses in languages Goku himself had never even heard of, what was he saying exactly? Slowly the younger Saiyan pushed the door open and walked in, he watched in amazement as the Prince turned in shock to stare at him, his hair lightly bouncing against the movement and his mouth slowly gapping open, he had one eyebrow down and one eyebrow up in a curious, innocent, manner.

"K-Kakarrot...?" For a moment Vegeta's eyes were filled with a sadness and hopeful gazing, as if frozen in just those few seconds before suddenly he blew, now flamed in anger and his eyebrows went down, "Dammit, what do you want?!"

Goku smiled softly and walked up to Vegeta, he placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "Aww... 'Geta... You don't have to go alone..." 

It was at this however that the Prince finally turned to Goku, his eyes up in shock once again and his lips down in a sad yet astonished fashion.

**What does he mean? Go alone? Is he thinking what I think he's thinking? He wants to come with me? He's going to leave every one? His sons? His wife just died and now he's going to leave too?! He can't just go like that, his brat's won't be able to live without him! He can't leave at a time like this! I've got to convince him to stay.**

"Kakarrot... You can't mean you're going with me...?" Vegeta stared up at him, his arms at his side and his legs shifted so he was sitting up on them, his shirt was lightly ruffled up, exposing some of his stomach, his pants were tight on his knees, and he was having difficulty blinking, being to astonished for words to come out; then finally, he spoke again, "... You would leave your family? All of them? And just for me?"

***Of course I would baby, I would give up anything... Gohan and Goten will do just fine without me, Gohan has Piccolo and Goten has Trunks, they'll live without me. I just want to be with you, that's all, I have to enjoy myself and leaving you would only tear me apart inside... I would cry myself to sleep at night, knowing I didn't have you anymore... At any cost, and I'll stand by your side forever...***

"Of course I would 'Geta..." Goku said, lifting his hand to touch his Prince's cheek and softly caressing it with his sweet fingers, "I love you, and I'll go anywhere to be with you..." Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to Vegeta's in a searing kiss, slowly they parted, pulling in slow concentrated breaths and looked to each other a bit nervously.

Vegeta had guilt written all over his face however, "... I'm sorry Kakarrot, you can't come with me, I don't want to take you away from your family... They need you more than I do now."

"Vegeta..." Goku frowned sadly and pulled the smaller Saiyan to him, hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear, "I need you... I need you more than they need me, I need to be with you, 'Geta... Please don't do this, I refuse to leave you..."

The Prince smiled weakly and hugged to Goku back, "Kakarrot... You don't know what you mean to me... I love you so much..."

"I love you too 'Geta, and I'm going to go with you, whether you want me to or not," Goku now sat there, holding Vegeta close, his arms wrapped around the smaller Saiyan's back as he clung to him, he couldn't help but smile, "I love you too much to leave you... Even if you asked me too..."

Vegeta felt the tears spilling down his cheeks and staining into Goku's shirt, he couldn't help the tremble that racked his body as he began to cry harder, burying his face into Goku's chest and holding the bottom of his shirt tightly.

Goku hugged Vegeta closer and rubbed his back softly, "Vegeta..."

  
  


THE END

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Aww... That's the end... So cute! I hope all of you enjoyed it and I hope you'll all look forward to some of my next fics coming out! Oh well, TTFN!

~KaKaVegeGurl

  


Brand New Love - Deadsy

The desperate eyes that close, maybe it goes away

Please rest tomorrow, and bring a satisfied day

The restless urge of love that's worth, the burning for

Surely it's that one comforting, love to give you more

And this thought can be that begins, the brand new tangled web you're spinning

Anyone can be your brand new love

Any time the force can be broken, to tear your bitter world to be open

Anyone can be your brand new love

You won't be the first

Your twisted change is normal...gossip, dirt

Whisper to the nodding head, thrilled you fell apart instead of them

But they will,'cause any hope for love can be killed

If you need a different face, it's definite time to destroy this place

And this thought can be that begins, the brand new tangled web you're spinning

Anyone can be your brand new love

Follow what you feel, you alone will decide what's real

Anyone can be your brand new love

Anyone can be your brand new love

And this thought can be that begins, the brand new tangled web you're spinning

Anyone can be your brand new love

Follow what you feel, you alone will decide what's real

Anyone can be your brand new love

Anyone can be your brand new love

Anyone can be your brand new love

Anyone can be your brand new love

Anyone can be your brand new love


End file.
